SAW: The Pokemon Chapter
by DragonRose888
Summary: Ash Ketchem is in DEEP trouble. Proffesor Oak and Tracy have been killed in a hostage situation, and Gary Oak has been kidnapped by Team Rocket. But what if that isn't the case...and the truth is much more...sinister...On hiatus for the moment. AshxGary


**Won: Back, and with an all new, freaky tail! Someone has to wonder what would happen if cute, innocent Pokemon ever got mixed with horror and gore. Here's the answer: SAW. The plot holes ARE MEANT TO BE THERE! The point is to find out what happened and make guesses on your own of what's going on.**

**For those that have seen the thrid SAW, this is based HIGHLY off of that...with some of my own, more grusome ideas...curtousy of DragonRose and her boyfriend, who offered horrific and lovely ideas.**

**So, let's get to it!**

**_WELCOME TO SAW, THE POKEMON CHAPTER!!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bite me. If you dare...**

**SAW: The Pokemon Chapter**

**A Wonnykins Production**

_**-I want to play a game.-**_

"Let me out!"

**BANG.**

"Someone, please! Let me out!"

**BANG.**

"Help!"

**BANG, CRACK.**

"Let me...OUT!"

**CRAAAAACK...CRASH!**

The crate the prisoner had been trapped in fell to the floor and splintered into thousands of pieces. Its captive, Ash Ketchem, was at the center of the wreckage. He groaned, opening his eyes a little before letting them close and falling unconscious. As he did so, two things happened. A person wearing a cat-of-death mask and a hooded cloak came out of the shadows, leaning down and checking the boy's pulse. At the same time, Ash began to remember why he was here...

/3

_"It was today that police of Pallet Town found the gruesome sight. Inside the lab of the famous Professor Oak, or the Pokemon Professor, two people lay dead, and another was discovered missing. The Professor and his lab assistant, Tracy Sketchit, were found close together, both shot at close range. The Professor's grandson, Gary Oak, was found to be missing, and it was later discovered that he has been abducted by the nefarious Team Rocket. Any information on Team Rocket's whereabouts or the whereabouts of Gary Oak is greatly required in order to bring Gary home alive."_

_The TV in the gathering room of the Pokemon Center told Ash and his friends everything they already knew. They had gotten the call from Ash's mother earlier that day. She had been so hysterical; the professor had always been a good friend of hers, and she was always looking out for the poor, family-less Gary in her spare time. _

_As Ash watched the scene play out behind the newscaster, the police going in and out of the lab he knew so well, he felt sick. Why the Professor? Why Tracy? Even Gary. They'd never hurt anyone. Why did Team Rocket feel the need to get rid of them?_

_Ash's thoughts lingered on Gary the most. To think that the friend he was just now getting back was out there, somewhere, being held against his will, scared him. Obviously, the kidnappers weren't playing. So what would they do to Gary, if their demands weren't met?_

_Sighing in a worried way, the raven-haired Pokemon trainer slumped back to his room. He hoped a quick shower would clear his head and cheer him up._

_Closing the door, Ash noticed right away something seemed off. There was a foreboding aura in his room. Shrugging it off as merely nerves, the boy ventured into his bedroom._

_That's when he was struck squarely on the head. In the few fleeting moments, when his eyes rolled back in his head, Ash saw a person wearing a Houndour mask with a long, hooded cape covering him. That's all he caught, though, before he blacked out..._

/3

"Unnn..."

The feeling of cold floor beneath his cheek flooded his mind. Slowly, Ash's copper eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm...Wha-Wha happened?" He mumbled. He propped himself up on his hands and looked around. The wood from the crate was gone. He stood in a clean room, and a quiet one, at that. So quiet, in fact, that it scared him.

"H-Hello? Anyone?" He squeaked. There was no answer. Swallowing, the frightened trainer tried again. "Hello..." His voice echoed.

Shaking with each step, Ash crept forward into the only hallway, and only exit, out of the room. As he walked, his sneakered-footsteps echoed down the hallway. It made him shiver more, and it wasn't from the sudden lack of temperature.

Suddenly, though, it became freezing cold. Poor Ash, in only his sleeveless jacket and tee-shirt, grabbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm. Finally, though, he came to a door. The door, however, sent chills down Ash's spine.

_'Are You Sure You Want to Know?'_

Ash stared at the letters for a long, long time.

"Guess I don't have a choice, do I?" He murmured to himself. Hesitantly, the boy reached for the handle and opened the door.

You could say that's where the nightmare all began.

Ash gulped, wandering into the strange, blue room; the sudden lack of heat sending more chills down his spine then walking in a mountain blizzard. Part of it was cold, though the rest was all fear.

As he reached the five-feet-from the door point, the door slammed shut, and, to Ash's horror, it locked with a small, mocking _click_.

He wanted to turn around, oh he wanted to so badly, but now something else had his attention. Something hanging, no, tied to a hook, hanging from the ceiling. He frowned, curious, despite the huge sense of foreboding the room presented.

To his despair, Ash realized that, one, he was locked in a deep freezer, and, two...

The thing tied to the hook was a _person_.

Most shocking of all, though, was when she raised her head of red hair, for that was when he knew that the person was someone he knew.

As Misty stared at him, Ash knew that this was no game.

**Cookies for those that can guess who the guy in the cat-of-death-mask is!**


End file.
